


I Need You!

by o0kaymawn0o



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam, Brother/Brother Incest, Claiming, Dominant Dean, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sibling Incest, Sub Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/o0kaymawn0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes into heat during the time that he and his Alpha, Dean aren't talking to each other, due to Dean's betrayal for allowing an angel to use Sam. Hes's trying to work on the problem on his own, but he knows that he needs his Alpha! Dean senses his Omega's heat and drives to the lair to check on his little brother. The sight before him has him hard on the spot, and he gives Sam the knot he needs. Slight spoiler for Season 9--nothing major, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the tumblr blogger tinaj2! I stumbled upon her blog and I fell in love. It's top!Dean/bottom!Sam, and top!Jensen/bottom!Jared! I've been looking for a blog with this dedication for a long time, and I am SO happy that I found it! :D 
> 
> Promt: Sam going into heat, silently suffering in his room and yearning for his alpha and his knot. But Sam feels like since they are on bad terms and he is the one saying a lot of the hurtful things, he has no right to go to Dean for comfort. Somehow Dean finds out about the heat, and sex and knotting happens.

Sam’s heat couldn’t have hit him at a worse time. His Alpha, Dean, and his older brother, has distanced himself from the younger Winchester. He knows that Sam needs space, and so he’s staying away. Every second he’s away from his Omega, he wants to kill everything in sight—this much is true. It’s his fault that Sam’s angry with him, however. And if he were honest, he’s slightly pissed at Sam, too.

What kind of a brother wouldn’t do everything in their power to save their siblings and loved ones? Dean was under the impression that Sam felt the same way about losing him. He’s wrong, clearly. Sam has no problem watching Dean move on to the afterlife, all on his own.

If Dean didn’t manage to save Sam by using that double-crossing angel, he would have killed himself. He’s not scared to pull the trigger. Not anymore. He’s been shot at so many times that the pain doesn’t scare him, and he’s watched the life drain from enough creatures eyes to see that the act is quick.

Sam’s body ripples with burning sensations. He needs his Alpha. He needs Dean’s knot. Hell, he needs Dean close to him—to hear his voice, to be assured that everything is going to be okay; he wants Dean to make love to him and claim his body once more.

His pride’s getting in the way of things.

While the thought of seeing Dean brought a smile to his face, a scowl melded into the picture just as quick at the recollection of the betrayal.

In that moment, he had been ready to die. His consent had been apparent—all he had to do was allow the reaper to lead him into the light, transfer him to heaven; he had wanted to see Bobby and Ellen, Joe, Pamela—everyone that had gotten caught in the crossfire of the Winchester’s two-man army. He would have apologized to them all and begged for their forgiveness. He’d of understood if they could never forgive him. At least he would have had the opportunity to tell them how sorry he is.

Sam arches his back as another wave of heat tears through him, tormenting his already needy arousal. It doesn’t matter how hard he pumps his cock, the pain just won’t go away. He needs Dean! He needs his Alpha!

But… He’s said such hurtful things to his brother. He doesn’t deserve the man’s attention. Not at all. Although he’s still mad at Dean for his actions, that look of unyielding pain in his brothers’ eyes pulled at his heartstrings.

It’s bad for an Omega to upset their Alpha… The pain that his Alpha feels—emotionally and physically, reflects onto him. The same goes for the Alpha. They share every part of each other—mind, body and soul.

“Nghhahhh!” Sam groans, fisting his cock, pulling the skin back sloppily, just trying to find some release. He’s not sure how much longer he can last. The heat’s becoming unbearable. He can barely move the rest of his body—he needs Dean’s knot!

“ _Dean,”_ Sam moans out, pressing a finger into his entrance, pushing past the slick with ease and finding his prostate. He rocks his hips onto his fingers, crying out at the sparks of ecstasy shooting through him. He can’t help wanting something more, knowing that Dean would take him to a world of bliss beyond the imagination of the most creative minds of the century.

“ _Dean!”_ he screams, adding a second finger, stretching with ease, nudging against his G-spot with reckless abandon, panting raggedly, moaning his older brothers’ name over and over.

The heat compels him, radiating pain over his body, burning through his eyes and scorching the rest of his skin—his temperature rising with every second.

_“Dean!!”_

* * *

 

A few hours ago, Dean could feel his Omega’s suffering. He understood immediately that Sam’s going through his heat cycle and that he needs his Alpha’s knot. The only problem is that the two Winchester’s aren’t exactly on good terms with each other.

He’s parked outside the bat-cave. He left Sam with their lair because the Omega’s experience with research is far greater than Dean’s, and Sam’s scent filled that place, so Dean didn’t want to stay too close.

Dean’s aware that if he had stayed in the vicinity, he wouldn’t have been able to help himself. Sam belongs to him. Whenever his younger brother is around him, Dean’s thoughts are never clear.

Sam has an alarming effect on the hunter.

He wants to go in there and check that Sam’s okay. Just to make sure that he’s not going through too much pain—that’s not stalking or anything, is it? Dean dropping in to check on his Omega? Guaranteeing that he’s safe, and then he’ll go back to his motel for the night, without hesitation?

“DEAN!”

Green eyes snap toward the lair. He barrels out of the Impala, locking his baby before bolting for the door. He bursts into the lair and high-tails it up the stairs, crashing through Sam’s bedroom door.

His mouth waters and his cock twitches at the sight that greets him.

Sam’s laid out on his bed, slick spewing from his winking entrance, covering the sheets. His fingers are as deep as they will go, and Sam’s free hand is jerking his penis us fast as he can. Sam’s scent is heavy in the air, and the Alpha can already feel himself hardening from it, coupled with the position his Omega is in.

Dean runs his eyes hungrily over Sam’s naked body, taking in the familiar corded muscle, the legs that went on for miles, and the expression of pain on Sam’s face.

“Sammy?” he mumbles, not sure what else to say.

Slowly, Sam turns his head and his eyes go wide. “Dean!” he pants, spreading his legs as far as they’ll go. “I need you, please? Dean, I’m sorry for what I said! If you died, I’d only kill myself—please, Dean, I need you! I love you!” he rumbles out with passion, arching off the bed as yet another surge of heat shocks his body.

Stunned into silence, Dean’s not sure what to say to that. He hadn’t been expecting Sam to apologize and admit that he would kill himself, just as Dean would if the other died. There’s not enough time for him to think about this right now, though. His Omega needs him, and he fully intends to give Sam what he so desperately wants.

Dean strips out of his clothes as fast as he can, already rock hard from the state Sam’s in. He nestles between Sam’s legs, the younger man propping his legs apart even further, if that’s possible. Dean strokes Sam’s stomach, eyeing the leaking erection in the younger Winchester’s hand.

He grins at his Omega before inserting three whole fingers in one go, smirking as Sam’s head falls back against the pillow and his moans litter the room. Thrusting the digits gently, Dean orders Sam to slow down his jerking. Sam whimpers, but does as he is told—turning his strokes languid and lethargic. His body isn’t as hot as it was earlier now that his Alpha is here with him, touching and caressing him, stretching Sam open—preparing Sam’s slick hole for Dean’s cock.

The aroma in the room hardens Dean’s member, the smell getting to his senses, turning him primal. His eyes go dark as bites his Omega’s knee, speeding up the pace of his digits sliding into Sam’s entrance, separating whilst inside to open the man up further.

He’s almost ready.

Dean growls loudly, leaving marks along Sam’s thigh, lapping at the blood that spills from the heavy bites. He’s more than happy to leave more, and he does. He hasn’t seen Sam for so long—everything is new. He needs to re-mark his Omega. Needs to show Sam who he will always belong to!

Sam cries out, rocking back on Dean fingers, moaning wantonly when the tips glide over his prostate. He can’t take much more of this! He needs Dean’s knot!

“Dean! Please… I need you—your knot; fuck me! Make me yours again!”

His eyes almost roll into the back of his head at the words. “Fuck, Sammy… Keep talking like that and I may never let you leave this room!” he retorts, pulling his fingers free from Sam’s warm rectum.

Pitifully, Sam whimpers at the loss, stilling Dean’s arm and begging with his explosive eyes for Dean to fuck him, breed him and claim him all over again!

This isn’t the time to tease Sam. He’ll only be torturing himself if he lets this drag out for much longer. His dick’s so hard—the vein bulging against the skin, screaming at him to get on with it.

And how could he call himself Dean Winchester is he refuses himself the pleasure that’s been laid out in front of him?

He gathers himself, takes hold of his cock and slips inside his younger brother, groaning at the intense pressure surrounding him, swallowing him whole and dragging him further inside.

“Ahh, fuck! Dean!”

Dean knows his Omega is ready. He’s not going to go slow. Sam needs this to be quick, but direct. He needs Dean’s knot, and the faster they get to that stage the better Sam will feel!

He rocks in and out, pushing Sam’s thighs back for room, pistoning his hips with passion and a promise that Dean will take care of his little brothers’ heat.

Sam keens up off the bed, panting profusely, gripping the sheets beneath him as Dean continuously rams into his tight hole, gripping his thighs with a bruising force, never relenting for a second in his thrusts.

“Yes! Oh, fuck! Dean—more, harder!”

Dean swallows as the words spill from Sam’s mouth. It always surprises him that his cool and collected mate can be reduced to this with his help. He loves Sam in every way, however he must admit that when he’s like he is now—his skin flushed a soft pink, his pupils dilated, his body stricken with sweat and his mouth half open as he pants out as much air as he can, as Dean penetrates him again and again—he just looks spectacular.

“Mggh! Fuck me, Dean! Fuck me!”

Dean complies with the hazy demand, increasing the pressure and force of his thrusts, bucking wildly with no precision, aware that every move he makes sends pleasure through Sam’s body anyway. He shuts his eyes as the intensity of Sam’s hole increases, slipping over the head of his dick, teasing the sensitive part mercilessly, dragging a few grunts from the older man.

He chucks Sam’s legs over his shoulder, edging closer on the bed. He leans back on his heels and fucks up into the younger man, impaling him on his Alpha’s shaft with each buck of his hips.

Sam’s head spins at the new position, finding that Dean is nailing his G-spot with every movement, sending him crashing towards his orgasm.

For a while, they keep the same position and Sam tries his best not to come before he receives Dean’s knot. His Alpha whispers obscenities, promising that when they have a lot more time, the older Winchester is going to make his Omega come harder than ever before, that he has plans to tease Sam until he’s a writhing mess.

Admittedly, the thought turns the hunter on to epic proportions, but right now all he wants is for Dean to claim him!

“Dean! Fuck—ah, gonna come! Need you!”

Arching up into his brother one final time, Dean  plunges in as far as he can go, his orgasm hitting him like a waterfall—the center of his cock expanding as each spurt racks his frame, sending him high on an imaginary cloud of bliss.

“Yes! Yes, Dean! Fuck!” he cusses, loving the sensation of Dean’s knot—his own climax piercing through him as he shoots several rounds of semen all over himself, embarrassed by the amount.

His heat’s starting to quell, and Dean’s still buried deep inside of him, not quite yet ready to pull out.

Sam feels the large amount of residue inside him. It comforts him. Not that he has Dean’s knot, he’ll no longer be so restless. He lifts his head up to meet his Alpha’s gaze. He can still detect hurt in Dean’s eyes, however he knows that this is a start—this is a step toward forgiveness on both parts.

Still inside his younger brother, the Alpha strokes Sam’s legs, soothing him, feeling the heat drip away through Sam’s pours. There are some things that they need to talk about. For now, though, he finally has his Omega back—he finally has his Sammy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I've never written an Alpha/Omega one-shot before.


End file.
